Consumers are increasingly purchasing items from merchants via online sources, such as a merchant-branded website or an electronic marketplace that offers items on behalf of merchants. When deciding whether to purchase a particular item (e.g., a television, a bicycle, a book, etc.), a consumer may view an image of the item, as well as a written description of the item. Since such items do not vary from one item to the next, a stock image or photograph of the item is sufficient to allow the consumer to make an informed purchasing decision. However, the condition, quality, size, etc., of other items (e.g., fruits, vegetables, meat, etc.) frequently varies between different items. As a result, a stock image that represents that item will not allow the consumer to determine which particular items are being purchased, thereby possibly resulting in a poor customer experience if the items that are actually delivered to the consumer do not meet his/her expectations.